


Dancing Partners

by trouslethesebones



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, sans is only briefly mentioned and doesn't actually make an appearance, skeleton ghost dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 05:10:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4991461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trouslethesebones/pseuds/trouslethesebones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Papyrus have been invited to a Halloween party. Things go well. And then some.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing Partners

**Author's Note:**

> Fairly vanilla stuff, nothing too wild and crazy.

It's their first Halloween, and you want to make it enjoyable for them.

You've shown them a few costumes. They both seem excited with different aspects of the holiday. Sans has decided to stay at home and dish out candy. He's good with kids. He's also lazy and doesn't really want to go to all the trouble of making a costume, or even buying one. That's okay. Papyrus seems excited to have you all to himself tonight, and his excitement makes both you and Sans smile.

He's been especially tight-lipped (well, metaphorically speaking, because of course he doesn't have lips) about his costume, and you wait patiently outside your home, already dressed for a party you've been invited to. Papyrus helped you picked it out. Well, he may have more ripped it from the shelf and screamed that this is what you were wearing. You were happy to indulge him, and you think it's sweet that he thinks you're pretty enough for it. You swish the skirt about your legs, smiling down at it. Flamenco dancer.. it would have never normally occured to you.

You hear the soft sound of the door opening behind you and the feeling that someone is standing awkwardly behind you. You turn and smile, but the smile fades into a look of amazement.

Papyrus straightens himself hurriedly. There is a nervous look in his eyes, but he carries himself well in his costume.

He is dressed in full and shining traje de luces, his montera tipped a bit raquishly on his smooth head. His chaquetilla is a dark charcoal, almost black, with the embroidery on it, as well as his capote de paseo, a flashing gold.

In one hand, he has a rose, which he offers rather shyly to you. You manage to find your voice as you take it.

"P-Papyrus, you're... it's... wow." You hold the rose close to your chest. You feel rather warm all over all of a sudden. "You look... amazing," you add quickly, to assuage any fears he might have. He looks relieved and straightens himself even further, offering you his arm.

"COME THEN, MY DEAR! TO THE PARTY!"

+

The party is a blast. Papyrus is a hit. He is loud, exuberant, and kind to everyone, and you are amazed that he makes it a point to stop everyone, not only on the way to the party, but in the party, to compliment them on their costumes. It warms your heart that he is so kind, that he wants everyone to have a good time and feel happy with themselves. You find yourself blushing as you think how he's done the same for you.

You both circuit the party together, eating candy, having drinks (you long ago gave up trying to figure out where it goes on the brothers), talking to everyone. Your duo costume quickly becomes the talk of the party, everyone seems to love it.

So much so that at some point during the party, the DJ turns the spotlight on the both of you, causing you to blink in alarm. Papyrus naturally draws you against his side.

“Boys and ghouls, I think our two stars deserve a dance. Everyone clear them some space.”

The other party goers fan out around you, and you feel so many eyes, so much attention on you. You press tighter against Papyrus, embarrassed and hot faced. This will not end well. The soft, sultry sounds of a tango begin to float through the room.

You’re about to try to diffuse this sudden situation when you feel yourself being gently slid back and down. Before you know it, you are being carefully dipped. Papyrus is staring down at you, his gaze unreadable as he gauges your reaction. He draws one of your hands to his chest, squeezing it comfortingly as he handles you like someone would handle fine china.

“SHALL WE?”

Before you know it, the music is playing. It is a loud, fast beat that courses through your body and you find that you do not have to do anything at all. Papyrus is guiding you around the room, spinning you, dipping you, showing you with his body and hands where to move, how to move. It’s exhilarating, you’re flush with the heat of the moment. The crowd is not silent around you, there are whoops and hollers of appreciation.

As the song ends, Papyrus takes the rose he had given you earlier in the evening, which you had twined carefully but loosely in your hair. It goes between his teeth in what should have, could have been a cliche and funny or even awkward move. Instead, as the last notes fade away and you find yourself back in his arms and his smooth forehead resting against your own, you find it... mesmerizing. The way he’s looking at you now makes you shake a little.

There’s applause and it sounds far away to your dazed brain. Your date twines the rose back into your hair and gently caresses your cheek with the cool, smooth back of his hand. The party continues, but you are reserved for the rest of it. No one else can see the way your heart is thumping. It seems like only minutes later that you and Papyrus are filtering out with the rest of the crowd, and the walk back home is comfortably quiet.

+

The candy bowl is on the front porch and empty when you get back. A scribbled signs says “take one” in lazy, blocky handwriting. You don’t really mind so much. You step into the darkened house. Sans isn’t on the couch, so you assume he’s in his room.

You get a feeling of what’s going to happen in the next 10 minutes the minute Papyrus closes the door behind you. It’s not like you haven’t been with the two before, on multiple occasions. They’ve been so kind to you, so caring, it was sort of a natural step. Mostly it’s been both of them together, or Sans. Sans is an instigator. And even if Sans doesn’t participate, he likes to watch you with Papyrus. You don’t mind, but you wonder sometimes if Papyrus minds. You love the both of them equally, and you never want them to think otherwise.

The thing that makes this time different is you’ve never seen the taller skeleton act like that before. That dance was incredible. It was smooth. Something you wouldn’t expect from Papyrus, who is... well, you like the word adorkable for him.

“That was... really amazing, Papyrus,” you say quietly, turning to give him a little smile. “Where’d you learn to dance like that, huh?”

He stands there, just sort of looking at you for a minute, before speaking.

“I just needed the right dance partner.”

The words make you tremble for a variety of reasons. You have never heard Papryus be quiet before. You just assumed he didn’t have a quiet switch. You were wrong.

He’s quiet. His voice is low and a little raspy. The look he’s giving you is more akin to the looks you’ve seen on Sans’ face. Lustful. Almost... angry at what you’ve made him feel. You take a small step backwards, a noise leaving your throat. He only has to take two steps to be in front of you, and then he’s grasping your elbow. Not hard at all, he’d never hurt you, probably not even if you asked him to. Even now, even with this current of lust crackling between the two of you, he patiently waits.

You nod.

He tightens his grip just enough and leads you to his bedroom. It’s set up just like his one in the mountain had been, but with more action figures and pirate flags, and a nicer computer. Once you’re in the doorway, he easily picks you up, bridal style, and carries you to his bed. Laying you on your back, he carefully gets between your legs, shifting your long skirt up.

It’s only recently that he’s been able to harness his magic to conjure up a member to pleasure you with, like Sans can. Before, he had to use a strap-on. You didn’t mind, as he seemed to be able to feel through it just the same, even if he wasn’t able to actually, physically cum. Even still, it usually takes him some time, and sometimes he can’t keep it conjured the entire time you’re with him. But tonight his right eye flares orange, flashing in the darkness, and as he shifts his taleguilla down to uncover his bony hips, a fat, veiny orange cock pops up quickly and eagerly.

This excites him to no end. “I DID IT. I DID IT!” You laugh and put a hand on his cheek, drawing him down to nuzzle your face against his. “You did it,” you assure him, and feel your happiness like a warm glow in the center of your chest. You also feel your arousal, a similar warm glow between your thighs. A bit wetter, perhaps.

Papyrus’ hands grope you eagerly. He has made no attempt to hide how much he loves your softness. He squishes his hands into your stomach, making you laugh and writhe a bit. Then his tickling fingers quest upwards to find your breasts. He squeezes them, bounces them, rolls them in his hands. You wriggle happily, enjoying his touch and the feel of his cock rubbing lightly against your pussy lips. His pointer fingers arch out and up, questing out your nipples, rubbing them lightly into hardness. He nuzzles his face against yours - you’ve learned that this is how the skeleton brothers kiss - and you do the same, closing your eyes and beaming. You just feel so happy.

After a moment, he lets out a breath he had been holding. You feel it warm against your neck. At the same time, his tip starts to slowly push into you. You tense for a moment, then relax as he slides deeper into you. You feel your toes curling, curling at the same deliriously delicious slow speed that he’s entering you at.

Once his hips are against yours, he stays like this for a moment, panting lightly. His eye flickers. You feel suddenly empty, but only for a split second. He tenses on top of you, takes control, and begins to lightly rut into you, making you squeak with each lazy, deep thrust.

“T-TIGHT.. HNNK..”

You put your hands on his chest and lift your legs around his hips, hooking your ankles easily around his back vertebrae, your heels finding purchase on the back of his pelvic bone. It makes for a bit of a bumpy ride, but it’s not complaints coming out of your mouth.

You don’t know for how long you just sort of.. phase out. You’re so intent on just feeling, that your eyes glaze over and you go relatively quiet. The feeling of him, thick and hot inside you, rapidly pumping.. the way he spreads you open.. the pleasure is so intense that it leaves you breathless.

This does not deter Papyrus. He’s whining now as he grips your hips for a moment before his hands slide around and down to squeeze and heft your ass. Now he’s got more of a downward angle to his thrust and he gets a bit deeper. You groan and bite your lip, closing one eye. Both are beginning to rapidly fill up with tears of pleasure.

Then you hear it. His head is next to yours, cheek to cheek. You were focusing on the sounds of sex between the two of you, something you’ve always found deliciously erotic - the slap of bone on skin is no less pleasing to you than the slap of skin on skin, and when you’re especially turned on, like you are tonight, you can hear a slight squish from your drenched entrance, an obscene noise that makes you unconsciously drool. But as you come back to some of your senses, you hear it.

“Th-thank you thank you thank y-you oooh thank you..”

He’s quiet again. You don’t know if he’s thanking you for the sex in general, for the night, for spending time with him and him alone... He breathes the words against your skin, hot and whimpering, and you throw your arms around him, hugging him close as you tighten, feeling warmth blossom low in your stomach.

“Pa-Papyrus, I-I’m..! I’m gonna..! I’m cumming..!”

You know life isn’t like a porno, you know it’s incredibly rare, but the two of you actually cum together. Your orgasm is a blinding white light in your head, a quick tensing and release of all your muscles, over and over and over, then one last final great tense before you flop back onto the bed. His is a few last frantic thrusts, his teeth chattering, and then he slides into you as deep as he can manage and fills you with warmth. You sleepily blink down between the two of you to see a low, orange glow dimming inside you. It’s a fun side effect of whatever it is the skeletons release. Instead of feeling him slipping out of you, you just suddenly feel empty as the magic disperses.

He slides himself up onto his hands, leaning over you, panting as he tries to catch his breath. His right eye slowly dims until it’s back to normal, the socket filled with nothing but darkness, and yet he still manages to give you a look of incredible warmth and love.

“I.. AH.. IT.. IT STAYED! DID YOU SEE? IT STAYED!”

You smile and nod, stretching under him, as your fingers - clumsy from afterglow - fumble with your costume, pulling it off. “I think I liked that dance even more than our first one,” you quip gently.

As he gets his breath back, he carefully helps you with your costume. Once you’re undressed, he begins on himself, stripping down to nothing but the flimsy boxers he wore under his costume. He slides into the racecar shaped bed next to you and pulls the covers up, tucking the both of you in.

“I LIKE HALLOWEEN. YOU SAY THIS HAPPENS EVERY YEAR?”

You make a tired but affirmative noise, curling into the skeleton’s side. It’s a little bony and awkward, but you’ve learned to make it work so that you’re comfortable.

“WE SHALL GET SANS INTO A COSTUME NEXT YEAR.”

“Mm.”

You feel him restless and happy against you as he idly strokes your hair. “YES. I WILL START THINKING UP GOOD TRIO COSTUMES FOR ALL OF US! IT WILL BE SO COOL!”

You’ve also learned how to fall asleep next to a restless and happy Papyrus. It’s an important skill for living with the skeleton brothers.

In fact, you’ve almost drifted off when you hear him say your name. You shake yourself just awake enough to acknowledge him with a wriggle and a noise.

“I love you.” It’s in that quiet voice again. You shiver and let out a little trembling breath, curling tighter against his side, smiling to yourself as your fingers curl around one of his ribs in a protective hold.

“I love you too, Papyrus.”

“MM. GOOD. YES. GOOD NIGHT. SLEEP TIGHT. DON’T LET THE BED BUGS BITE. ..WHY WOULD THEY BITE? SEEMS QUITE RUDE TO ME.. PERHAPS I SHOULD DO SOMETHING ABOUT THEM. DO YOU THINK THEY WOULD BE AMENABLE TO DISCUSSION AFTER ONE OF MY SPAGHETTI DINNERS? ..BUT IF THEY ARE BUGS, THEY PROBABLY WOULD NOT WANT A FULL PLATE. PERHAPS ONLY ONE NOODLE... THAT WOULD BE EXTREMELY THRIFTY! TOMORROW, I SHALL MAKE A NOODLE FOR THE BED BUGS, AND I WILL CONVINCE THEM TO STOP BITING YOU! ONLY I AND SANS SHOULD BE ALLOWED TO DO THAT! NYEH HEH HEH! ...AH... YOU’RE ASLEEP... .. ...IT STAYED..!”


End file.
